


Less Hot, More Chocolate

by CaliHart



Series: The Adventures of Bucky and Dog [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Late night kitchen raids, M/M, sappy dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: "My hot chocolate needs less hot and more chocolate."





	Less Hot, More Chocolate

Bucky was in the kitchen, moving around in the yellow glow of the small light above the sink. Steve was settled at the table, watching him as Bucky went about preparing his mug. Steve had his jaw propped up on his hand, smiling tiredly. He snorted when Bucky took a small taste sip and made a face. 

“Something wrong?” he asked quietly. 

“My hot chocolate needs less hot and more chocolate,” Bucky said. Steve chuckled as Bucky added chocolate syrup from the fridge to his mug, tasted it, and then added another drop before putting the syrup back and joining him at the table. They were sitting across from each other, and Bucky wasted no time tangling their feet together under the table. They sipped their drinks in silence, watching each other and smiling occasionally when their eyes met in the soft lighting. Bucky placed his right hand in the middle of the table, palm up, and Steve covered it with his own. Bucky didn’t pull away when Clint stumbled into the kitchen, so Steve didn’t either. Clint glanced at them and sniffed at Bucky’s mug, not breaking Bucky’s eye contact with Steve. 

“Saps,” Clint muttered, moving to get his own mug. Steve snickered as the corners of Bucky’s mouth twitched into a smirk. 

“Love you too, Barton,” Bucky said. Clint just grumbled into his mug and waved a hand at them, flopping down at the end of the table. Bucky licked his lips slowly, raising his eyebrows slightly, and Steve's face went red and hot as Bucky’s smirk grew before he finally broke eye contact. Steve attempted to hide his face in his glass of chocolate milk. Maybe he also needed less hot and more chocolate.


End file.
